Mechanics and other users of socket wrenches often maintain an inventory of well over 30 different sockets sized to accommodate nuts and bolts ranging from say 1/4 inch upwards to 11/4" and more. Even by keeping these sockets in a designated tool box tray or tool chest drawer, much time is wasted while fumbling around to locate and select the next size socket needed. The problem is compounded when considering that to be able to service automotive vehicles and other equipment, one must now stock a full range of metric tools as well as US standard sizes. The frustration of locating just the size needed at any time is additionally perplexing since the majority of socket sizes must be maintained in each of two or three different drive sizes. That is, a 5/8 socket for example, is available in a 1/4", 3/8" and 1/2" drive size and often the dictates of a particular mechanical configuration demands that only one wrench drive size will be appropriate. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would not at all be unusual for a professional mechanic to have available over 50 different sockets in their inventory.
For many years the best method of organization for a mechanic's tool sockets was to remember to return each socket after use to a designated spot in their tool tray, box or chest and anyone experienced in this area knows how long such intent lasts. Then, a few years ago, various holders or racks became popular, most all of which exhibited one shortcoming or another.
DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Socket holder devices comprising a bar or the like and having a plurality of upstanding posts or stubs are generally well known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,473 issued May 7, 1929 to McWethy shows a socket holder with upstanding posts each provided with a transverse bore containing a pair of balls normally spring-urged outwardly. The illustrated sockets contain no detents but even if so equipped, it appears that the sole retention means comprises the biasing force of the balls upon opposite flats in the cavity of a mounted socket. This is contrary to the instant apparatus wherein a dual axis displacement of a mounted socket is required to position a socket and associated mounting member in an alternate position wherein a single normally freely movable ball is fixedly blocked in a locking position with an outer portion of the ball secured within a detent as formed within a socket.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,337,860 and 4,688,672 issued respectively to Carrigan and Pemberton on Jul. 6, 1982 and Aug. 25, 1987 depict other socket holding devices including a bar and upstanding post elements but are not seen to show any displaceable locking mechanism as advanced by this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,570 issued Jul. 20, 1993 to Robinson illustrates a socket holder comprising a rack having a plurality of posts thereon, each including an axially displaceable, spring-urged element operable to fixedly urge a locking ball outwardly into a position serving to secure a socket thereto. However, no dual-axis displacement of a member is seen in this reference and which would preclude accidental dislodgement of a mounted socket were the rack dropped, as being proposed by the present invention.
None of the prior art known to applicant, whether considered singly or in any combination, is seen to even remotely suggest the novel improvement as presented by the instant invention.